Le secret de Shikamaru
by Satoru-san
Summary: L'histoire va raconter tous les sentiments de Shikamaru. Sa vie va prendre une toute autre tournure en dévoilant tout ça à Chôji qui lui restera sans voix. Il y aura du Yaoi et peut-être d'autre chose.


_Cela fait plus d'un ans maintenant que je vis dans le cauchemars, oui, un ans déjà et cela n'est pas près de changer.. Une longue année de rancoeur, de tristesse, de remord, mais aussi de passion, dont maintenant je suis le seul à le partager. Tout à commencé lorsque Iruka annonça les équipes. Une joie si soudaine et immense se fit lorsqu'on m'a annonça que j'étais avec Chôji. Pourquoi ? C'est assez simple à comprendre en fait. Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis notre tendre enfance. Ah.. ! Que de bon souvenirs ! C'est vrai qu'il était un peu envelopper, mais c'est ce qui fait de son charme ainsi que de sa petite différence.. A croire que j'étais le seul à aimer. Je me souviens encore et toujours le jour de notre rencontre ! A ce moment là, où je me parle tout seul comme un enfant qui a des amis imaginaires, je déprime. Vous y croyez-vous ? Je déprime.. ! J'ai maintenant seize-ans et depuis peu, seulement un ans, je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux. J'avais des sentiments envers Chôji ! Mais il y un problème, je suis un homme comme lui, et puis, j'en suis sûr qu'il est hétéro. Ahaha bien sur. J'ai beau me crever les yeux, la tête, le coeur voir même mon âme, je n'avoue rien. Et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que j'assume pas mon homosexualité. Tellement honte.. Je me dis hétéro, je lui ai dis que j'avais une petite amie, il fut content pour moi. C'était pour le rendre jaloux mais cela ne marcha pas quant il m'avoua qu'il sortait depuis un petit moment avec une fille qui avait une jolie chevelure blonde, Ino. Ouai, Ino, mon ancienne coéquipière ! Alala, je peux pas vous dire ce que sa ma fait.. Un mal de chien ! Chaque fois que je les voyaient là, assis en amoureux à s'embrasser, à se câliner ensembles. Je me forçais de leurs sourire, dont à plusieurs reprises je m'en fuyais afin de ne pas craquer. J'étais tellement mal.. Je le voulais rien que pour moi. Qu'il m'appartienne pour le restant de ma vie, qu'il prenne soin de moi.. Voilà que maintenant je me mit à réfléchir pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines peut-être plusieurs mois.. Je me suis levé, décider ! J'allais tout lui avouer, plus rien ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'espérais tellement qu'il m'en voudra pas, que je le dégoûterais pas.. Alors je pris mes jambes à mon cou et je partis en direction de sa maison, où j'arrivais devant sa porte. Bizarrement il pleuvait, je levais la tête vers le ciel, prit une grande inspiration dont une buée blanche ronde, ovale sortit de ma bouche. Je fut légèrement mouillé. Je toqua à sa porte dont elle s'ouvrit, Chôji était là, seul, ce fut un soulagement inouïe. Il m'accueille les bras grands ouverts. Je décida de m'asseoir en face de lui, je lui fis signe de me rejoindre. J'inspira, expira, baissa la tête fixant le sol, mes mains ensembles, je commençais à trembler. Voilà. Je me lança, je pris donc un ton sérieux malgrès la voix qui tremblait.

_ Chôji écoute moi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.. Promets-moi juste de me laisser finir, de ne pas partir, de m'écouter quoi qu'il arrive et de ne pas me couper ne serais-ce qu'un mot. Tu me le promets ?

A ces mots là, Chôji fut surprit, étonner. Ces mots étaient durs et pourtant très facile à comprendre et pourtant, Chôji ne put s'empêcher de parler en lui tirant légèrement la langue, bien que cela soit pour le provoquer. Shikamaru fut un peu vexé bien qu'il attendit la phrase de ce dernier.

_ Tu vas te marier et tu t'es pas empêcher de venir me voir afin de me faire partager ta plus grande joie ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, mais je te garantis rien.

Shikamaru fit une grimace de confusion. Il leva la tête afin de regarder le plus mieux se dernier droit dans les yeux. Il lui afficha un léger sourire puis il lâcha un long et interminable soupir.

_ Très bien, mais ne pleure pas quand je t'avouerais toute la vérité. Tu seras peut-être surpris je penses que même tu feras une crise cardiaque.. Bon maintenant écoute moi et tais-toi !

Dit-il sèchement, cela l'agaçait plus que tout autre chose de voir Chôji amuser alors qu'il n'y avait rien de quoi rire.. Hormis, Chôji fit de gros yeux d'étonnement ! Cela était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami dans un état pareil. Il ne voulut plus répondre et l'écouter attentivement sans exprimer la moindre expression bien que cela était fort impossible ! Chôji regarda se dernier et n'était pas prêt de le lâcher du regard, cependant, pour Shikamaru, il voulait faire demi tours, en lui disant: non, non, finalement laisse tomber ce n'est rien. Mais il en avait trop dit pour oublier. Se sentant fixer, il baissa la tête regardant une fois de plus le sol et se lança une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Voilà Chôji, depuis peu je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose de très gênant dont moi même j'ai dû mal à assumer. J'ai décidé d'en parler parce que ça me faisait mal, vraiment et je pouvais plus te mentir une fois de plus.. Je trouves que tu penses trop de temps avec Ino et que tu m'oublie un peu trop à mon goût alors que j'étais là, je suis toujours la pour toi.

Plus fort que lui, Chôji le coupa. Ne savant pas trop où il voulait en venir, il remonta le visage de Shikamaru avec ses deux mains en affichant un grand sourire puis lui tira la langue.

_ Si c'est seulement ça, tu n'as pas être gêner à me le dire, je peux être avec toi quand tu en as besoins.

Shikamaru s'énerva sérieusement, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à ce 'crétin' il leva la tête et haussa la voix, ses yeux brillaient à causes de ses larmes qui commençait à se former.

_ Crétin ! Tu compte me laisser finir ! Oui j'ai besoin de toi, je te veux rien que pour moi ! Je t'aime ! Tu le comprends ça ?!


End file.
